


Безумие

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: На заявку флешмоба: "Безумие: Я напишу о своем персонаже, как о пациенте психлечебницы, а о вашем, как о докторе, или наоборот."





	Безумие

— Инспектор!   
Молодой психиатр Гиноза обернулся. Перед ним с сигаретой в зубах стоял его первый пациент — Когами Шинья. Он был примечателен тем, что считал, что Япония управляется системой "Сивилла", в которой его врач был полицейским-Инспектором, а он сам — преступником-Исполнителем.  
— Хватит курить, — потребовал Гиноза. Раз уж он был "начальником", он позволял себе приказной тон. Тем более послушанию Когами это способствовало.   
Однако порядки в этой провинциальной психиатрической лечебнице были просто никакие, раз такой опасный пациент мало того что свободно выходит из своей палаты, так ещё и дымит на весь коридор.   
Опасным Когами стал после того, как попытался убить медбрата Макишиму и едва не сбежал. Не понравился тот ему чем-то, за что был признан врагом системы «Сивилла» и врагом Когами лично.   
А вот доктор Гиноза ему нравился, и даже более чем.   
— Ладно, — согласился Когами, затушив сигарету об обшарпанную стену. — А вы знаете, Инспектор, как можно отучить человека курить?  
— Я куплю тебе карамель… — хотел пообещать Гиноза, но Когами неожиданно его схватил — с его точки зрения, наверное, обнял — и поцеловал: видимо, решил показать более интересный способ.   
Гиноза, хоть и мужественным и не выглядел, но свою честь отстоять мог. Мгновение — и Когами согнулся пополам от боли в животе.   
— Ты что себе позволяешь?! — возмутился Гиноза, вытирая губы, и добавил: — Исполнитель!   
Когами не смутился, только поднял взгляд, обещавший, что это был не последний раз.   
— Вы ведь можете оказаться на моём месте, Инспектор, — предупредил он беззлобно.   
«Это точно, — подумал Гиноза, вкалывая пациенту успокоительное, которое всегда носил с собой, — это точно».


End file.
